kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Temas de Kingdom Hearts
A continuación se muestran los temas que aparecen en la saga Kingdom Hearts, con sus respectivos Liricos y autores. Letra Simple and Clean When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go The daily things like this and that and what is what that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Letra en japonés Hikari Donna toki datte Tada hitori de unmei wasurete Ikite kita no ni Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru Mayonaka ni Shizuka ni Deguchi ni tatte Kurayami ni hikari o ute Imadoki yakusoku nante Fuan ni saseru dake kana Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo Kitto umaku iku yo Donna toki datte Zutto futari de Donna toki datte Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru Mayonaka ni Urusai Toori ni Haitte Unmei no Kamen o tore Sakiyomi no shisugi nante Imi no nai koto wa yamete Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo Mirai wa zutto saki da yo Boku ni mo wakaranaki Kansei sasenaide Motto yokushite Wan shiin zutsu totte Ikeba ii kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario Utsushidasu Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o Miteite yo Donna ni yokuttatte Shinji kirenai ne Sonna toki datte Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru Mayonaka ni Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o Miteite yo Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o Miteite yo Mayonaka ni Videos Sanctuary es el tema principal de Kingdom Hearts II y Kingdom Hearts 358 / 2 Days. Esta escrita y cantada por Utada Hikaru. Letra Sanctuary I need more affection than you know In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside I need more affection than you know What's left of me, what's left of me now I watch you Fast asleep All I fear means nothing In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music can tie I need more affection than you know What's left of me, what's left of me So many ups and downs My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection than you know I need true emotions You show me how to see That nothing is whole And nothing is broken In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside I need more affection than you know What's left of me, what's left of me now My fears, my lies Melt away I need more affection than you know Letra Passion I need more affection than you know Omoidaseba haruka haruka Mirai wa I need more affection than you know Doko made mo kagayaiteta Kirei na aozora no shita de Bokura wa I need more affection than you know Sukoshi dake obiete ita Natsukashii iro ni Mado ga somaru Mae wo muiteru no Mata aemasu ka Mirai wa I need more affection than you know Doko e demo tsuzuiteru 'n da Ooki na kanban no shita de Jidai no I need more affection than you know Utsuroi wo mite itai na Hitoshirezu My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection than you know I need true emotions Nido to aenu Hito ni basho ni Mado wo akeru Omoidaseba haruka haruka Mirai wa I need more affection than you know Doko made mo kagayaiteta Kirei na aozora no shita de Bokura wa I need more affection than you know Itsumademo nemutte ita My fears my lies Aozora no shita I need more affection than you know Videos thumb|right|300px|Musica de Varios Juegos thumb|right|300px|Simple and Clean thumb|right|300px|Version after the battle de Sanctuary Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música